Night Harmonica
by Reeves3
Summary: When the toys are locked in there cells at Sunnyside and Woody's hat is lying on the floor, Hamm plays a tune on the harmonica for there lost friend. Toy Story 3 Spoilers! Small little one-shot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

**Author's Note: A little something I wrote this morning before even having breakfast so my brain wasn't in gear and I was getting over my nightmare about spiders. *Shudder* **

**This takes place in Toy Story 3 when Lotso throws Woody's hat in the middle of the Caterpillar room at Sunnyside and the toys think something terrible has happened to him, while they're stuck in cages.**

**Got a little inspired by the start of the Friends episode where they all suddenly start humming/tapping/whistling. Type in Friends Hummingon Youtube if you don't know what I'm talking about. So the characters might be a little out, I don't usually do singing fics. Also I hate that I have 13 stories submitted, I think it's unlucky, lol. So this will be fan fiction number 14!**

**Anyway hope you like it and hope you leave a review at the end. **

**Reeves3. **

* * *

The moonlight shone through the window panes casting a patterned shadow in the Caterpillar room's flooring, where Astro-nut Buzz Lightyear was patrolling the prisoners in there cells. Jessie sat quietly and stared at Woody's hat that was still resting on the floor after Lotso had thrown it there. Her mind was constantly thinking of ways to escape while she felt crushed because the last time she had seen Woody, they had got into an argument, and now he was gone and she wouldn't see her toy companion again.

A sudden sound filled her ears, it was like a strange vibrating hum but a sweet tune played out. She looked as best as she could from her cell and could see the other toys staring at Hamm who had managed to get hold of a harmonica and was playing it like a professional.

"Quiet musical hog," snapped Buzz, as he marched pass Hamm's cell. Hamm cut the music and Buzz walked passed but then Hamm started playing again. The toys stared at him, surprised by the way he wasn't obeying orders from Buzz but completely ignoring them.

"Hamm do you want to end up in the box with Potato Head?" whispered Rex. Hamm ignored him and started to play a tune that was familiar to all of them. You've Got a Friend in Me. Jessie smiled and realised what Hamm was doing, he was playing it for Woody.

"I'm warning you pig, be quiet!" growled Buzz, as he marched back in front of Hamm's cell.

"You've got a friend in me." All eyes snapped towards Jessie, as she started the beginning of the song. Hamm smiled and continued to play.

"You've got a friend in me," Jessie repeated. Buzz strode up to Jessie's cell and narrowed his eyes at her.

"One more sound out of you and you'll go in the box," he warned.

"When the road looks rough ahead," sang Jessie, with the harmonica. "And you're miles and miles, from your nice warm bed."

"Are you listening to me?" shouted Buzz.

"No, now you stay quiet!" said Mrs Potato Head. She was alone in her cell as Mr Potato Head and been taken away to the box. Buzz turned to her with an open mouth, and then he frowned and glared at her. Bullseye then suddenly started tapping his feet lightly on the floor of his box to create a beat while Slinky shook his coils every one second.

"Just remember what your old pal said, boy you've got a friend in me," Jessie sung. Buzz turned to her but didn't say anything; standing between them was Woody's cowboy hat. The two toys stared at one another.

"You've got a friend in me," sang Slinky. Jessie grinned at him as he joined in with her.

"You've got a friend in me," Rex joined in with.

"You've got a friend in me," Mrs Potato Head sang. Buzz stared around at all the toys in shock, in all his years of guarding prisoners at Star Command; they had never started singing before.

"You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We stick together and we see it through. You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me." Jessie, Mrs Potato Head, Rex and Slinky sang, while Hamm still played the harmonica, Bullseye tapped the beat and Slinky shook his metal coils.

"Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am," sang Jessie.

"Bigger and stronger too, maybe," sang Rex.

"But none of them will ever love you the way I do. It's me and you," sang Mrs Potato Head.

"And as the years go by. Boys, our friendship will never die," sang Slinky.

"You're gonna see, it's our destiny," the four of them sang together. "You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me." Bullseye stopped tapping his feet and Slinky kept his coils still as Hamm brought the music to close on the harmonica. Then they all went quiet, and sat back down as if the song had never happened. Buzz remained frozen on the spot for a few moments, debating whether or not to send them all into the box but he decided against it and carried on with his patrolling.

"Maybe when we get out here, we can form a band," suggested Rex, quietly. Hamm sighed and shook his head.

* * *

**Hehe, good old Rex! ;)**

**Review Please.**

**Reeves3! :)**


End file.
